


Checking Out

by stray_god



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, and levi is being levi, eren checking levi out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_god/pseuds/stray_god
Summary: Eren goes to a cafe and decided to check out the short man behind the counter.





	Checking Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this is what came out. This is absolute shit. Read if you wanna.

Eren has always admired him fron afar. Sitting near the back of the cafe, he glanced at the man, also known as Levi, behind the counter, his dark eyes held annoyance as he delt with a costumer.

Eren took a sip out of his coffee as he watched the costumer walk away from the counter with orders in had. As they left, he saw Levi walk from behind the counter and grabbed a rag and some cleaning spray. Walking near where Eren was, he began to clean some tables that weren't occupied. Eren took this as an advantage. 

Green eyes roamed Levi from head to toe. The man wasn't tall, no, but he could tell he had muscle underneath his uniform. His undercut was styled into a ponytail but Eren could see some fallen strands of hair here and there. Levi's facial structure almost made Eren believe that he isn't . With his high cheekbones, sharp jawline, and soft looking skin made think he's looking at an angel. A very tired and angry one.

As he got closer, Eren tore his eyes away. He didn't want to feel like a creep by checking out a complete stranger. He thought he succeeded, but Eren couldn't be more wrong. 

"Oi," Levi's deep voice called out to him. Eren looked up and saw him standing at the end of his table with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked like he knew that Eren was checking him out but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He appreciated that. "You look like you haven't taken a good shit in weeks. You should probably do that. Maybe you'll feel better."

After that he took his arms away from his chest and walked away, acting like nothing happened. Eren released a breath that he didn't realised that he was holding. Levi seemed stranged but he likes it. He likes it a lot.


End file.
